villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy (Bob the Builder)
'''Wendy '''is a hidden antagonist and recurring character of the Bob the Builder series, as well as the Puppet Pals series. She is Bob the Builder's girlfriend and business partner. Although Wendy is not a villain in the original Bob the Builder series, she became an antagonist in the Puppet Pals version of the Bob the Builder series in episode 6 in season 3 after Bill the Bobber (also known as Bob the Slavery Builder) pulled her pants down offscreen. This caused her to blame it on Bob and get revenge on Bob and his team and Furious Bob the Builder, and leave Bob's team. Since she learned that it was Bill the Bobber's fault and not Bob the Builder and his team's, she joined Bob's team again, and apologized to Bob and his team and Furious Bob the Builder. Bob and his team accepted her apology while Furious Bob refused to accept her apology since Bob is a nice person while Furious Bob is a villain. She was a supporting protagonist in the Bob the Builder series. She later became one of the two main antagonists of Bob the Builder season 3 alongside Furious Bob the Builder. She was a minor antagonist, later of the Spud the Scarecrow series, and later a reformed supporting protagonist for the rest of the Puppet Pals and Bob the Builder series. She is constantly being kidnapped by Furious Bob the Builder where she constantly has tape on her mouth due to Furious Bob the Builder putting the tape on it, and she is constantly being murdered by Furious Bob, but later gets revived. Because of this, Wendy has been getting revenge on Furious Bob by murdering him and abusing him multiple times, hiring a hitman to kill him (and Bob and his team), burning down his dungeon, leaving him (and Bob and the gang) to die, encouraging the Furious Machines and Grabber to toss him and Bob off a bridge, threatening him (and Bob and the gang) and breaking into his house to kill, torture and abuse him. She, however, apologized to Furious Bob the Builder after she reforms, but he denies her apology, and starts killing her for revenge for what she did to him. The reason why Wendy was created as a villain in the Bob the Builder series made in Puppet Pals was because there are a few toys of Wendy that make her look angry and evil. She also looked angry and evil in a few Bob the Builder episodes. Sometimes Wendy talks and sometimes she has non-speaking roles. Towards the end of the Bob the Builder spinoff series, Spud the Scarecrow, Wendy reforms and joins Bob's crew again. Personality At first, Wendy was a kind and innocent woman who was in love with Bob. However, in the 6th episode of Bob the Builder season 3, it was revealed that Wendy was actually evil, angry and mean all along. She was also vengeful. But, in the last episode of Spud the Scarecrow, Wendy became nice to Bob and the gang again. When Wendy became villainous, she was close to being more evil than Furious Bob the Builder. She was also close to being a Complete Monster, as her actions were played seriously. However, since Wendy redeemed herself in the end of the Spud the Scarecrow series, she is not a complete monster since complete monsters cannot be redeemed at all. In fact, Steve the Killcrow, the villain of the Spud the Scarecrow series turned out to be more evil than her, and Steve is, in fact, more evil than the other Bob the Builder antagonists such as Furious Bob the Builder, Grabber and the Furious Machines. She can sometimes be unintelligent, particularly when she revealed her evil nature. Examples of Wendy being dumb is when she thinks that people can not only kick, but also punch other people with their feet even though it is called kicking and no one can punch someone with their feet, when she tells Bob and the gang and Furious Bob the Builder about how she is going to hire a hitman to kill them, and she thinks it was Bob and the gang being perverted creeps and stalkers (even when she is told that Bill the Bobber was being a perverted creep and stalker). Appearance Wendy is a human with yellow hair and wears a green shirt, blue pants and yellow and brown boots. When Wendy was revealed to be an antagonist, she had black angry eyebrows until she redeems herself. Trivia * Wendy was the second character in Bob the Builder to be evil in Puppet Pals, but not in the actual Bob the Builder series, the first being Grabber. * Wendy currently has the same angry eyebrows as Furious Bob the Builder until she redeems herself. * Although Furious Bob the Builder is the main antagonist of the Bob the Builder series, Wendy is the main antagonist in a lot of episodes of season 3. In fact, Wendy and Furious Bob the Builder are both the main antagonists of Bob the Builder Season 3. Category:Bob the Builder Villains Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Female Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:In Love Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Brainwashers Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Fighter